


Leave Him Alone- Eugene

by Introvert_From_Space



Series: Zagene: Life and Love [3]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eugene Likes Zach, Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: He shouldn't have left Zach, that guy could've gotten away with it.





	Leave Him Alone- Eugene

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same event as the one in my previous work in the series, so check that out before hand.

The night was one of the planned nights the guys had. They liked to go out once a month at least to have some guy time, even if they went their separate ways halfway through the night. This was the second “guy time” since the break up several months ago, needless to say, he was enjoying being single at a bar again. They spent the first several minutes together and ordered a round of whiskey before they split up, starting with Keith who spotted a nob trying to play darts and had to show him how it's done. Ned got a call as him and Eugene were heading to the dance floor. 

That's how twenty minutes later he was dancing with a clearly drunk stranger in the center of a far too crowded dance floor trying not to get too drunk to drive home. He was having a great time and didn’t want to leave the dance floor, but his overwhelming overfull bladder had different plans. He blamed it on the whiskey Ned wanted to get, of course, it was Ned’s fault. He squeezed his way through the crowd of intoxicated people to the bathroom in the far corner of the room. As he got closer to the corridor where the bathrooms were he made out the figure of Ned squinting at his phone talking to his son on facetime. Classic Ned. 

“Hey dude,” he said coming out behind him. “Hi Wes,” he waved to the screen. Wes giggled. ”I’m running to the bathroom,”

“I’ll wrap up in a minute,” he replied as Eugene entered the lavatory. 

“I’m back,” He said emerging into the passageway.

“Just finished up, sorry I ditched you at the floor,”

“No problem man,” He said as they strolled back to dance, then Eugene saw Zach for the first since ordering the whiskey. He turned to get a better look at what his friend was doing when he saw it his heart sank. Zach was standing in front of a taller man, he wasn’t jealous, but he felt a pang in his chest. He stopped in his tracks subconsciously and stared, were they holding hands? Eugene tried to hide his anger. 

“What the heck?” Ned broke the silence “Zach was never the type to pick someone else at a bar,” he chuckled a little. Then he saw Zach kick the man, which was a big clue that opened Eugene’s eyes. He wasn’t holding hands the guy was holding him, he wasn’t picking someone up at a bar a guy had plans for him. The man kicked Zach back while laughing and Eugene looked over at Ned not bothering to hide his anger. 

“We need to find Keith now,” He stormed off assuming Ned would follow him. Keith was closer to the bar and was easily grabbed from his game from fuming Eugene.

“What the heck, what was that for?” Eugene continued to drag him to the far corner where Zach was. 

“It’s Zach,” Ned explained and pointed over to where Zach was.

“What the?” He pulled from Eugene’s grip and walked fasted with more force in his steps. They stopped about five feet away from the man and Zach who was still struggling to break free of the creeps grasp.

“Let’s go somewhere private.” Eugene heard Eugene almost lost it as he smirked.

“How about not.” Eugene fired back at him, ready to punch him. He could almost see the relief in Zach, despite the inability to see his face who was staring at the man, who still refused to let him go. 

“Aka leave him alone,” Ned joined in. 

“Who are you guys?” The man didn’t hide his annoyance well. He was clearly not expecting an interruption. 

“His friends, the try guys. Now leave him alone.” Keith was angrier than Eugene had ever seen before. Eugene was angrier.

“I’m the guy who’s about to break that ugly nose of yours if he isn’t left alone,” Eugene said spitting anger into his words. 

“You want him? Fine.” He shoved Zach against the wall and ran down the employee only hall to the emergency exit. Zach’s head is what slammed directly into the wall. He wasn’t letting that man get away with what he put his friend through. While the other guys ran to Zach he stormed after the man, but the guy left through the exit before he could reach him, he decided to focus on Zach. His foot was already bruising and his head was surely not doing great. The marks on his arms were not gonna go away based off how red they were. Eugene should have killed him for what he did. Thank goodness they spotted him though, it could’ve been so much worse. 

 

He was home and safe, but Eugene wished he could’ve done more. He couldn’t feel bad for not noticing sooner. If something truly bad happened to him he doesn’t know what he’d do. But those feelings had to be pushed far down, it would only worsen their relationship in the end. It would make things worse.


End file.
